Drop the Beat
by BittersweetSonata
Summary: Fairy Tail, the hottest club in all of Magnolia, possibly even Fiore. Lucy Heartfilia, new bartender for said club. Natsu Dragneel, possibly the hottest DJ in the club, or any other, for that matter. When Natsu sees Lucy, everything changes. Hold on tight, because things are about to get wild, and heated.
1. Bouncers, Bartenders, and DJs

**Another story~! I can just hear your cries of 'Find Sonata! Make her update her other ones first!' But this idea popped into my head and I had to get it down and post it, for some reason. Doesn't that always happen? XD **

** I just would like to let you know, I know next to nothing about clubs at all. So this will most likely be amazingly crappy~! But I'll do my best. **

** I'm not promoting the idea of clubbing, or working at a club or bar, or drinking. Or drugs. But those won't be in here, just mentioning it. Seriously, never do drugs. Or drink, for that matter. They're terrible for you and your health, and have serious side-effects. **

** I don't expect this to be highly popular, nor do I know how long it will be. The pairings are: NaLu (main), Gruvia, Jerza, and GaLe. I might throw in some more, but eh, we'll just see. **

** Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail or any of it's awesome associated characters or merchandise. Nor do I own any of the songs that may be included in this story. Thank you. I think that's all, and if it's not, and I've forgotten something, screw it. I'll just mention it later. **

** Read on~! **

Chapter One

Bouncers, Bartenders, and DJs

* * *

_{Time to round them up, and tell them where we're gonna go._

_If they don't know how to work it, then I'll leave them at the door} _

* * *

Fairy Tail, aka, the hottest club in all of Magnolia. They had all the latest music, best beats, and hottest DJs (seriously, those guys were _fine_), and they were all _wild. _She'd only heard tales of the parties that were held there, and she'd read every article there was to read on or about them. One of the reporters had described one of the 'normal' nights as 'absolutely off the chain.' She could do without the lame terminology, but she had always been extremely curious about the wild club. Not to mention that one of the bartenders that worked there was a model, or used to be one, anyway. So twenty-two-year-old Lucy Heartfilia was ecstatic to get a job there.

So here she was, standing around the corner of her new place of employment, nervously fiddling with her pass that hung around her neck. Nervous? Well who wouldn't be? Everyone's nervous on their first day, especially if your new job is at a really popular club.

She gulped and took a deep breath, deciding to give herself a pep talk in her head.

_'I can do this. All you have to do is walk up to the doors, show the bouncer your pass, and go in. It'll be fine. Yeah, Lucy! No problem!' _

The blonde felt somewhat courageous after her mental pep talk, and rounded the corner. But when she saw the bouncer who was sitting at the doors, flipping through a magazine, she lost all of her newly found bravery.

He was big, _really big, _and scary looking. He had a long scar, and a deep scowl. His spiky white hair shot straight up in the air, and his muscles were _huge. _Her brown eyes widened, and she gulped.

"E-excuse me? Sir?"

He looked up at her and raised a brow. "What do you want? The club isn't open yet. It's not manly to arrive five hours before opening time."

Lucy laughed nervously. What did he mean by 'manly?' She was a girl! "U-uh, well, you see, I'm the new employee here." she gave him a wobbly smile and held up her pass and id card.

He blinked a couple times before grinning at her. "Oh! You're Lucy Heartfilia! In that case, showing up for work on time is very manly!" he opened the door for her. "Go to the bar and ask for Mira-jane, she'll be the one helping you today. I'm Elfman, by the way. Now, go on and start work! Have a manly day!"

Lucy smiled at him, gave a short wave, and walked inside. She didn't know what he meant by 'have a manly day', but she was going to look for Mira-jane. She was awestruck as she walked through the club, it wasn't even open yet, and it was still impressive.

"Are you Lucy?"

The sweet sounding voice broke her out of her state of wonder, and she turned around to see a smiling Mira-jane.

The blonde looked a little sheepish. "O-oh, yeah. I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

Mira beamed at the girl. "Wonderful! You probably already know me, but I'm Mira-jane Strauss! My, my, you're so pretty, too!"

Lucy blushed. "Thanks, but, I think you're much prettier than I am. Besides, you were a famous model, who _wouldn't_ know who you are?"

Mira chuckled. "I suppose that you're right. Anyway, let's get you started, shall we?"

She led Lucy around behind the bar, and so the blonde's day began. After a very long session in the making and mixture of drinks and how to serve them, the two took a break. Mira instantly brightened when she saw two other girls walk in, both bluenettes. The ex-model eagerly waved a a hand, beckoning the two over.

One was short, and Lucy wasn't sure exactly how old she really was. Her short blue hair was done in a stylish wavy up-do, a yellow headband set in it, and she had warm brown eyes. She wore a short and tight orange dress, with a white leather side-zip jacket, and white kitten heels. The outfit strangely enough complimented her blue hair.

Mira smiled. "Lucy, this is Levy McGarden, she works as a DJ here. Levy, this is Lucy Heartfilia, who'll be working here with me and the others from now on."

The short bluenette smiled brightly. "Hello, Lu! It's nice to meet you!"

Lucy smiled back at her. "Likewise, Levy."

The other girl was taller, and bustier. She had long, wavy, blue hair that reached down her back, and was a lighter shade than Levy's. Her navy eyes sparkled, and she had very pale skin. Her blue knee-length dress was sleeveless and flowed out around her knees, and she wore a navy bolero to cover her bare shoulders. It complimented her look, even if it was quite a bit of blue for one girl, and her heeled brown boots reached up to her knees, completing her outfit.

"This is Juvia Lockser, she works with us at the bar." Mira explained. "As well as Erza Scarlet, but she hasn't arrived yet."

"Juvia think that Lucy's blouse looks good on her." the taller bluenette complimented.

Lucy smiled. "You really think so? Well, I for one love your dress. Where did you get it?"

Levy grinned. "Oh, we went on a shopping trip and visited Heart Kruez the other day. She got it there. I think she bought it to help try and catch a certain DJ's eye~!" the shorter girl sang.

The blonde leaned in closer as Juvia blushed and started to wave her hands around. "I-it's not like that! Juvia swears! Levy has it all wrong!"

"I love Heart Kruez! But who is it? Who?" Lucy asked excitedly.

Levy's grin could have matched the Cheshire Cat's. "Gray Fullbuster!"

Lucy's mouth dropped and her eyes sparkled. "What?! No way! Juvia and Gray? I can so see it! You two would make such a great couple!"

Juvia was panicking now. "Lucy, Levy, really! Juvia likes the dress and that's why Juvia bought I! Juvia wasn't really trying to c-catch G-Gray-sama's eye." she was quiet for a moment. "Does Lucy really think that Juvia and Gray-sama would make a great c-couple?" she asked quietly.

Lucy twirled some blonde hair around her finger and winked. "Of course! And, whatever you say, Juvia. We'll keep your secret, promise."

Levy nodded. "Yeah! Promise!"

Mira chuckled. These girls would get along just fine.

"Oh look who just walked in!It's him!" Levy giggled.

Lucy leaned around her and Juvia. "Who?"

Juvia brought a hand up to her mouth and blushed even harder. "G-Gray-sama."

Said man jogged over to them, the intricate silver cross that hung around his neck bouncing as he did so. "Hey Mira, Levy, Juvia." said girl almost fainted when he acknowledged her. "Who's this?" he used his thumb to indicate Lucy.

Mira smiled. "This is Lucy Heartfilia, she's new here."

Gray turned toward her. "Lucy, huh."

The blonde smiled and waved a hand, while she and Levy were still busy chuckling over Juvia's 'dilemma.' "Hey, Gray. Nice to meet you." suddenly, her eyes widened. "Where did your shirt go?!"

He looked down and his jaw dropped. "Shit! Not again! Why does this always happen?!"

Mira held up the red button up and smiled at him. "I think you dropped something."

He took it from her and slipped it back on. "At least I didn't completely lose it this time." he muttered. "Thanks Mira. I'm gonna go start setting up now. I take first shift tonight." he waved at the girls and walked off.

Juvia put her hands to her cheeks and sighed. "Gray-sama is so dreamy."

Lucy raised a brow. "Does he always strip?"

Mira chuckled. "Yes. Apparently, it's some bad habit he has. He doesn't do it on purpose."

The blonde's jaw dropped. "You mean he doesn't even realize he's doing it?! He does it unconsciously?!"

Levy nodded. "Pretty much. You know, maybe it's some sort of condition...maybe he should go to a doctor and have it checked out..." she brought her thumb and forefinger up to her chin in thought.

Mira glanced at the clock and clapped her hands. "Alright team, we have about thirty minutes until opening time! Let's get to out positions!"

Lucy and Juvia took their spot behind the bar counter, and Levy took a seat on one of the high stools. "I don't have to go on until third shift, so I can talk to you two some more." she smiled at the girls.

The blonde nodded. "That's great, Levy. Want anything to drink while you wait?"

"I guess just a ginger ale. I'm not much for drinking. Besides, it's sort of hard to spin when you're three sheets to the wind." she grinned and the other two girls laughed.

Lucy slid an ice cold ginger ale across the bar to her, and leaned over, propping her elbows on the counter and her head on top of her closed fists. Juvia almost copied her position, except instead choosing to lay one arm on the counter and prop her head against her knuckles on the other.

Gray was busy scratching disks and selecting the songs he would use for the night, and the faint sound of his music played in the background. The girls conversed for a while, before the music suddenly became louder, and more intense. Juvia's head snapped up, and Mira clapped her hands.

"Alright girls! It's opening time! Erza called and said she would be late. Now, remember, service with a smile!" the ex-model chuckled.

Lucy and Juvia laughed, each winking at Mira and giving the widest smiles they could.

Levy slammed her hand down on the counter. "Oh don't smile like that!" she laughed. "You look like you're in pain!"

The room became dark before several different colored lights came on, including the ones strung up around the bar. Lucy's eyes widened. "Wow."

Juvia nodded. "It's cool, isn't it? There are lots of different colors, and it makes it so lively."

Levy smiled. "Not like it isn't lively enough without them."

Juvia turned to the blonde. "Juvia will be happy to answer any of Lucy's questions or help if you need it."

The two girls exchanged a high-five as the doors opened and several people flooded the dance floor.

Lucy smirked. "Let's do this."

* * *

_{Gotta make it to the center of the circle, grab my hand. _

_Tell the DJ drop the beat}_

* * *

**And...that was the first chapter! **

** This is AU, in case you haven't already figured that out. **

** If you have any questions or would like to know the name of the songs I used for this story (which are the lyrics in italics and located at the beginning and end of each chapter, as well as other places sometimes) just PM me or mention it in your review~! I'd be happy to let you know what their names are! **

** I think that's all for now-wait! **

** Everyone's favorite pyromaniac will be debuting next chapter~! So be sure to read it! ;) **

** Until next time! **

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


	2. Lucky Strike

**So many favorites, follows, and _reviews! _I'm on cloud nine~! Thanks a million! So, I was extra nice and am bringing you the second chapter already! **

** Who read the newest chapters of the manga already?! I did! I laughed so hard when they were all expecting the king, and it turned out to be Natsu! And when all the guilds fought over which one Yukino would join! And when they were on their way home and Gray was like, "Don't get in the wagon. Walk." to Natsu. XD And then I cried when Gray realized that old woman was actually Ultear. And then I laughed again when Natsu pulled the King's crown out of his bag and everyone was like, "YOU TOOK IT?!" and then he was like, "Oh no. Not that." and pulls out the King's Cup. **

** Is anyone else wondering how the hell Zeref knows Natsu from the past? Or is it just me? I've been wondering ever since the Tenrou arc...**

** So, I was watching these Fairy Tail movie trailers on YouTube, where people use actual movie trailers and make them into Fairy Tail ones, I love those! They're so cool! Movies would be _so _much better if the cast from Fairy Tail was in them! Anyway, and there was this GrayLu one (No, I don't ship them, but it was pretty funny), 'Friends with Benefits', I think. And Gray was the guy who Justin Timberlake plays. Now, I have made a decision. I would absolutely die and go to fangirl heaven if Gray was actually voiced by Justin Timberlake! **

** I'm not a big fan of the guy, but...oh my word...it would be awesome. **

** Anyway, enough of my rambling. Now read on~! **

Chapter Two

Lucky Strike

* * *

_{Let it in your body and the party won't stop} _

* * *

Lucy twirled some hair around her finger as she watched Juvia serve another customer. It had been about three hours since opening time, and the club was wild. She noticed Juvia staring at Gray when she wasn't busy serving customers. The blonde had only been there for a few hours, and yet, she felt as if she knew these people already.

Levy had gotten up a while ago to dance, apparently trying to get away from two of her 'groupies' or 'fanboys' that had showed up. Lucy felt kind of sorry for her new friend. She could tell the bluenette didn't want to hurt their feelings, but it was clear that she didn't exactly return their blatantly obvious affection toward her.

Her brown eyes wandered over to Gray, who was holding headphones up to his ears, or at least one ear. His other hand was busy either scratching disks, or selecting the next song. She thought he looked pretty stoic up there, and she could just barely see him mouthing the lyrics of the song. It made her smile and chuckle.

Juvia seemed to be totally entranced by him, though, not even noticing yet another person sit down at the bar. Lucy decided she'd take one for her new friend, after all, Juvia had been helping her out all night. The blonde walked over and smiled at the man.

"What can I get you tonight?" she asked, leaning over the counter a bit. She noticed that his hair looked blue as well, or it may have just been the lighting, and he had a red tattoo above and under his right eye.

He smiled warmly at her. "Oh, just a ginger ale. I don't really drink. Not very often, anyway."

She nodded and turned to the well-stocked shelves, noticing the still entranced Juvia out of the corner of her eye. She chuckled and shook her head, grabbing the glass bottle she was looking for from off the shelf. After getting a glass, filling it halfway with ice, and pouring the ginger ale into it, she slid it down the counter to him.

Lucy decided to talk with the guy some. He seemed nice enough, as did most of the other people she'd met that night. She walked back over to him and smiled. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia, and you?"

He smiled back at her. "Jellal Fernandez. You must be new, because I don't think I've seen you before."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I just started today."

Jellal nodded. "So, how do you like it? Working here, I mean. It gets pretty wild sometimes. It's strangely mild right now."

Lucy raised a brow and looked out across the crowd. "This is _mild_?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Yeah...it gets really wild when _he's _spinning, at least most of the time. Gray too. Must be he just chose to tone it down a bit for the night."

The blonde nodded. "Who's 'he', though?"

Jellal grinned. "Salamander."

Lucy's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. "_The _Salamander?"

He winked. "Yep. The one and only."

"I've only ever read or heard about him! What's he like? I mean, besides how the articles describe him?" she leaned over the counter, resting her chin in her palms.

Jellal brought his hand up to his mouth in an attempt to hide his knowing smile. "Ah well, you'll see. He works second shift tonight. After Gray."

Lucy nodded absentmindedly. She was going to meet _the _Salamander. One of the best disc jockeys in Magnolia. He was also rumored to be on Magnolia's 'Hottest Bachelors' list that was coming out in a few weeks. All of Fairy Tail's DJ's had unique and specific styles, like special signatures. Their beats made you feel alive, and Salamander's were no exception. Lucy had only dreamed of meeting him before, and now she was actually going to.

* * *

Sometime later, around twelve, Lucy was happily counting her tips once more. Her shift wasn't even over, and she'd already made about two hundred jewels easy. She stuck the tips in the jar, where, at the end of the night, the barmaids would count it all up, and divide it evenly between themselves. Hopefully, with this job, she wouldn't have any problem paying her rent on time. Or at least she hoped.

She'd talked with Jellal throughout the hour since he'd first arrived. Juvia had even joined in on the conversation after a while. The blonde noticed that Jellal kept scanning the crowds, and she swore it was like he was waiting for something. Or someone.

"Say Jellal," she leaned over the counter and propped her head on her fist, "You wouldn't happen to be looking for someone, would you?"

He immediately went a little pink, and she smirked in triumph. Juvia smiled and bobbed her head along with the beat of the music. "Juvia thinks that Jellal is waiting for Erza."

"W-what? No! I was just...just...you know." he protested.

The other bluenette flicked her wrist. "Uh-huh. Jellal says that, but then why does he keep looking towards where the backdoor is too?"

Lucy grinned. "Oh...Jellal, you don't say?"

Jellal waved his hands. "No! You've got it all wrong! I was just waiting for her to come! I always walk her home afterward!"

Lucy and Juvia exchanged a glance, and they smirked. "Jellal! You dog!" Lucy laughed.

"Jellal is quite sly, is what Juvia thinks." the bluentte put a hand to her mouth and chuckled.

He became even more frantic. "No! No! I didn't mean it like that!"

"Mean it like what?"

Jellal froze at the sound of the voice and slowly turned around. "E-Erza!"

The scarlet-haired young woman raised a brow. "Yes? What is it Jellal?"

Lucy noticed that she was wearing a shimmering top and a plain dark blue skirt.

He shook his head and turned back around, blushing furiously. "N-nothing!"

Juvia smiled. "Ah, Erza. It's good to see that you made it."

She nodded curtly. "Yes. I had an urgent problem that came up and needed to be taken care of."

After she joined the other two behind the counter, Juvia introduced her to Lucy.

"Erza, this is Lucy Heartfilia. She's new and is going to be working with us from now on." the bluenette explained.

The young woman smiled at the blonde. "Welcome to Fairy Tail, Lucy!"

Lucy smiled. "Thanks. Um, what was your urgent problem, if you don't mind me asking."

Erza waved a hand. "Oh no. Not at all. I ran out of strawberry cake and had to immediately bake some."

The blonde sweat-dropped. "A-ah. I see."

"Hey, Erza, Juvia, Jellal!"

The three, plus Lucy, turned in the direction of the voice. A grinning pink-headed young man with a white scarf wrapped around his neck had taken a seat next to Jellal. Lucy blinked, taking in his whole appearance. He was dressed rather casually, in just a black graphic t-shirt, and gray jeans, from what she could see. He was really, really, well, hot, from Lucy's point of view.

"Who's this?"

His voice jerked her out of staring, and she blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

Erza smiled. "This, is Lucy! She's new here! Lucy, this is Natsu Dragneel."

The blonde smiled at him. "Oh, it's nice to meet you."

Juvia looked at the pink-headed man. "Juvia didn't think that you were going to make it in time for your shift, Natsu."

He chuckled and waved a hand dismissively. "Yeah well, I did make it."

Lucy raised a brow. "Shift?"

Erza narrowed her eyes at him. "Natsu, you had better always show up on time, understand?"

He pulled at his scarf nervously. "Yes ma'am!"

She smiled. "Good, now, I'm going back to the storage room. We're out of whiskey."

Juvia perked up. "Oh! Juvia will come too, she needs to get some more turkey!"

Jellal nodded. "I'll help you carry it all." he said, standing up and following the other two.

Natsu turned to Lucy. "So you're Luigi, eh?"

She felt her eye twitch. "It's _Lucy._"

He grinned at her. "I know, I know. Just teasing."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, anyway. What did Juvia mean by 'your shift?'"

Natsu raised a brow. "You mean you don't know? I'm taking Stripper's place when he gets done."

The blonde looked confused for a few seconds. "Stripper? You mean Gray? Wait a minute! _You're _Salamander?!"

He shrugged his shoulders and grinned. "I guess so. People call me that, although I don't know why."

Lucy was at a loss for words. This guy was the famous Salamander? Well, she couldn't deny, he certainly was quite the piece of eye-candy, and the delicious kind at that. He looked extremely fit, and she swallowed when she caught a glimpse of the six pack that his shirt didn't even do a justice hiding.

She noticed Gray look up and start gesturing to Natsu.

He seemed to notice as well, and stood. "Well, Lucy, looks like I have to go. Stripper beckons." he grinned at her. "But I'll see you later, though."

She blushed lightly and nodded. "Y-yeah."

There was no point in lying. Lucy liked him, a _lot. _She could already tell. She mentally kicked herself as she noticed that she was watching him disappear into the crowd, heading toward Gray. She sighed and picked up a glass to start wiping it out.

What she didn't notice however, were Natsu's eyes following her every move the rest of the night.

* * *

_{'Cause it's seven kinds of naughty when you let the beat drop} _

* * *

**So, there it is~! Natsu and Lucy met! Yay! **

** I have an assignment for you all. I want you to go on YouTube, type in 'Friends with Benefits GrayLu Style]' and watch it! Although, it does mention...well...you know...sexual intercourse quite a few times, but you probably don't mind that at all. Anyway, you don't _have _to watch it, but it's hilarious. So, even if you're a die-hard NaLu shipper (Like me), still, look it up. **

** And...I think that's all for now. **

** Until next time! **

** Bye bye for now! **

** - Sonata-chan **


End file.
